Defeat the Undefeatables VIII
Servers: Heredur, Werian, Grimmag and Balor Start: 28th January, 13:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 1st February, 13:00 (CET UTC+1) Server: Agathon Start: 28th January, 19:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 1st February, 19:00 (CET UTC+1) Server: Tegan Start: 28th January, 22:00 (CET UTC+1) End: 1st February, 22:00 (CET UTC+1) Progress Collect Insignia of Honor by killing bosses.. *15 Insignia of Honor = 5x Spirit Stones *45 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 20 *90 Insignia of Honor = Key of Defeat x4 *155 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 30 *345 Insignia of Honor = Realm fragment x40 *625 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 40 *810 Insignia of Honor = Chameleon Skin (costume) *1025 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 50 *1270 Insignia of Honor = Large Gem Bag (Normal or Polished gem) *1545 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 60 *1855 Insignia of Honor = Jewel of Rage *2200 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 70 *2800 Insignia of Honor = Cloak of the Undefeatables *3000 Insignia of Honor = file:drak14.png 80 *3600 Insignia of Honor = Cut Peridot Total = file:drak14.png 350 New Pet = M'Edusa Doll (obtain through Normal and Golden Chests) New Gem = Cut Peridot (obtain through Progress, Normal and Golden Chests) It´s rumored that the arch enemies of Dracania are undefeatable. But that´s just because they´ve never met you! Queen Antonia has called for a competition – whoever defeats the most terrifying monsters will become one of the immortal heroes of Duria. Are you up to the challenge? Defeat (level-appropriate) bosses and turn in quest drops to earn Insignia. Event quest givers can be found Kingshill. Exchange Realm fragment for Circus Monstrorum portals. Purchase travel rations to teleport directly to your desired boss location. Solve the two introduction quests to get started. You will need x5 Realm fragment for Defeat the Undefeatables! (normal mode) and x10 Realm fragment for Defeat the Truly Undefeatables! (painful mode). After solving these quests you will need x9 Realm fragment for Circus Monstrorum (normal mode) portal and x18 Realm fragment for Circus Monstrorum (painful mode) portal. Shop Bosses Once you enter the Circus Monstrorum you need to click on the first pedestal and summon the first Boss. You can only summon one Boss at a time and you need to kill the current Boss so you can summon the next one. There are four Bosses. The order of summoning (both for normal and painful mode) is: Heredur --> Arachna --> Bearach --> M'Edusa. After killing all four of them, portal will open in the center of the room (be careful, the portal vanishes after some time). This portal will lead you to one of the following bosses: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor and Balor. All bosses are being randomly selected according to the player's level. (note) All bosses scale to the player's level. Boss' selection Boss' selection depends on the player's level. Normal Mode: Level 20 to 27: Khalys Level 28 to 31: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld Level 32 to 37: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw Level 38 to 43: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga Level 44 to 50: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor Hard Mode: Level 20 to 27: Khalys Level 28 to 31: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld Level 32 to 37: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw Level 38 to 43: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga Level 44 to 48: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor Level 49 to 50: Khalys, Herald of the Anderworld, Sigrismarr Frostclaw, Gorga, Destructor, Balor Loot The drops are as usual, plus Normal mode *Circus Monstrorum **x5, x10, x20, x50 Insignia of Honor *All other bosses **Insignia of Honor ** Key of Defeat Hard Mode *Circus Monstrorum **x15, x20, x30, x50, x100 Insignia of honor *All other bosses **Insignia of Honor ** x2 Key of Defeat Chests After killing the Boss in the second map (boss room) three chests will appear at the start of the map, near the entrance (Yolotl is exception, you can find the chests in the left side of the map). You can open the chests by using the Key of Defeat. There are two types of chests: The Undefeateble Chest (Normal Chest) You need one Key of Defeat to open this type of chest.The rewards inside the chest are random. Possible Rewards: *10% chance of getting one of the pet parts *up to 80 *up to file:drak14.png1000 *up to 300 Insignia of Honor *gems *equipment Shiny Golden Chest of Awesomeness(Golden Chest) This Golden Chest will not always spawn. The possibilities for them to spawn are: 5% in Normal Mode and 20% in Hard Mode. You will need x10 Key of Defeat to open one Golden Chest. Possible Rewards: *100% drop for one of the pet parts *10% chance of getting the Cut Peridot gem (the first opened Golden Chest has 100% guaranteed drop) *up to 80 *up to file:drak14.png1000 *up to 300 Insignia of Honor *gems *equipment Crafting Items Quests Defeat the Undefeatables! Defeat the Truly Undefeatables! Category:Events Category:Defeat the Undefeatable